A connector, such as a terminal block can be used to connect inputs and outputs of programmable logic controllers (PLCs). For ease of use to connect wires, connectors can comprise two or more parts. In certain exemplary embodiments, a first part can be soldered on and/or to a printed circuit board (PCB). In certain exemplary embodiments, a second part can be detachable from the first part. Connectors can be composed of a flame retardant resin and can comprise internal metal cages to facilitate a connection of wires.
PLC users can desire that manufacturers of PLCs decrease one or more dimensions and therefore a footprint of a PLC while providing sufficient power dissipation. In order to compress the dimensions of a PLC, a length of a connector can be reduced. For example, a pitch of screw terminals provided on a connector can influence a total length of the connector. In certain exemplary embodiments, the pitch of a connector can be approximately 5.08 mm. If terminal block length decreases an increase airflow can be desirable within the terminal block area to compensate for the decrease in unit length and a related increase in higher internal temperatures. Hence, exemplary embodiments of certain devices, systems, and/or methods for coupling electrical wiring to a PCB are disclosed.